videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. Wii: Reformed
New Super Mario Bros. Wii: Reformed is a 2D-platforming ROM hack that has the same controls and strategies as New Super Mario Bros. Wii, but the story follows differently. Instead, Peach is evil and Bowser is good. Plot Summary The story in New Super Mario Bros. Wii is exploited a whole different way. In the hack, Peach is named "Empress Peach" and she is given Bowser characteristics. She is also the leader of the Dining Empire, an evil organization with an army resembling fancy dining utensils. The whole plot of the hack revolves around the Irresistible Golden Spaghetti (or the IGS for short), a magical dish of pasta that was stolen by Empress Peach to grant her immeasurable power and summon the giant apocalyptic head version of Mario. She has also kidnapped Luigi and Yellow Toad and plans to feed them to the Mario Head by attaching them to a rope along with the IGS. Now that Peach is about to take over the Mushroom Kingdom and transform it into the Feast Kingdom with the help of the Mario Head, Mario and Blue Toad are the only ones left. Now they must embark on a quest in search of seven enchanted artifacts that will prevent the Mario Head from destroying the Mushroom Kingdom and defeat the evil empress once and for all. But they have only three days until M-Day, the day of the apocalypse... Content Warning Before players can begin playing the hack, there is a warning notice that will appear on-screen about the hack's content: ''WARNING: The following ROM hack of New Super Mario Bros. Wii contains sponsored locations/themes, some mild suggestive content and brief flashing lights. If you are either uncomfortable with suggestive material, have epilepsy or both at once, please decide with a parent or guardian before playing this hack.'' Thank you! This is to give warning to players that the hack contains mild suggestive material (an example of this is the appearance of Empress Peach), levels that are named after real things (an example of this is the hack's fifth level, "Starbucks Park") and brief flashing lights, which is shown during the death and spontaneous combustion of the Mario Head. It's to make sure that people are not very timid by suggestive looks, locations do not subject under copyright and epileptic patients know when to look away from the screen, so they don't suffer from seizures. Characters Playable *Mario *Blue Toad *Bowser (only in the "Bowser Guide") Non-Playable *Luigi *Yellow Toad *Engi-Whisperer (from Call of Minis) *Mecha Smith (from Call of Minis) *Toadee *Empress Peach (main antagonist) *Wendy O' Koopa (secondary antagonist; boss of Towers) *Mario Head (tertiary antagonist) *Nega-Mario (quaternary antagonist; revealed as told by Empress Peach) *Daughter Hyde (special appearance) Levels and Bosses 'World 1:' Mushroom Gorge A standard world that depicts of high grassy mountains and plateaus with mushrooms all around the environment. BOSS: Petey Piranha 'World 2:' Spaghetti Temple A large desert temple that is packed with a lot of traps and enemies. This is where the Irresistible Golden Spaghetti resides, until it was stolen by Peach. BOSS: Red Switch Golem 'World 3:' Patriot Valley An environment consisting of meadows and occasional forests with army bases that were heavily damaged during the time of the Mushroom Kingdom Civil War. BOSS: Captain Tusky 'World 4:' Yoshi Resort A tropical resort built by a group of Yoshis to celebrate the 20th anniversary of the Rainbow Yoshi Cup. BOSS: Giant Chain Chomp 'World 5:' Starbucks Park A thrill-ride theme park named after Starbucks Coffee to celebrate the company's long-marketing success. BOSS: Suzirella the Siren 'World 6:' Infomercialand A giant studio-like world that is packed with floating scene setups for commercials, including Oxi Clean with Billy Mays. BOSS: Toxi-Clean 'World 7:' Rainbow Road A floating multi-colored road floating way up high in outer space. This level is named after the Mario Kart course of the same name. BOSS: Nega-Mario 'World 8:' The Dining Empire The level before the final world and the lair of Empress Peach, which consists of structures resembling dining utensils and other fancy food stuff. BOSS: Dry Wendy 'World 9:' The Vortex of M-Day The final level of the hack and the place where the Mario Head was summoned as well as where Luigi and Yellow Toad are being held hostage. BOSS 1: Mario Head BOSS 2: Empress Peach Category:Mario Games Category:Action Games Category:Fan Games Category:ROM Hacks Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Platforming Games